narutogamesallfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, known in Japan as Naruto: Narutimate Storm (ナルト- ナルティメットストーム, Naruto: Narutimetto Sutōmu) is a game for the PlayStation 3. The game was first unveiled in 2007, under the code name Naruto PS3 Project. Later the game was named Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Its sequel, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2''was released in October of 2010. An enhanced re-release will be bundled in '''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy/Legacy', due for release in Fall 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows Gameplay Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm retains many of the gameplay elements from earlier instalments of the Ultimate Ninja series. The game features cel-shaded graphics that "will break the barrier between anime and video game". Although there is no online play, downloadable content is available in the form of extra support characters, alternative costumes, and new missions. Unlike previous games, where players fight on a two-dimensional background, Ultimate Ninja Storm allows players to fight in a completely three-dimensional setting. The story mode loosely covers the events of the anime up to episode 135. The outline of the game's controls are roughly the same as the prior 2D-plane-movement-based titles, only with notable differences: * All characters now move in complete omni-directional movement as aforementioned, but it is added with a revolutionized camera that covers a majority of angles that also can center behind either character. * Characters can now fight on walls if sent flying to them, and can fall off walls if hit with specific attacks that send them flying at certain angles. Standing on surfaces such as water is now visualised with blue chakra visuals on the characters' feet, and it no longer drains chakra slowly to maintain. * Characters now all have unique ninja tools done by using the D-Pad. In the normal battle modes, all characters have preset tools, while in the main story mode purchases at shops can be made to edit different ones onto the load. Each of the tools like in the 2D games, can have various effects. * Characters can now assign one or two support ninja to the support buttons (L1 and R1 by default) to summon them for a brief attack before the warp off of the field which causes a cooldown period. For each support, the player can assign them to perform either a preset-basic attack combo or any of their array of jutsu to choose from (the latter is customise-able for both on-point characters and for supports). * Characters now tap the chakra button (Triangle by default) that charges up their chakra (by holding it) which now also draws in nearby-dropped chakra spheres, or Chakra Load with a single button tap for a variety of followup input mechanics: ** Pressing it with jump (X button default) while grounded enables the "Chakra Dash" function, which is a lock-on high speed dash that travels a set distance that costs some chakra but is able to dash through projectiles to hit the opposition for no damage-flinching/hitstun that opens up free combos if not blocked. Essentially, it is a chakra-cost-ground-based version of the original midair lock-on dash from the previous titles, which still exists in this game with the same exact input and function. Grounded chakra dashes cover a bit more distance than midair lock-on dashes. ** Pressing it with the attack button (Circle button default) allows for the character to perform their selected Jutsu, akin to the up/down x2 + attack and/or secret techniques done in the original 2D-plane titles. ** Using it with the ninja tool throw button (Square by default) performs a chakra-cost powered-up ninja tool throw, which varies for each character. ** Pressing it with Triangle again would instead load up the character's "Ultimate Jutsu" (which is the series' version of the Secret Techniques from the original titles), and while in that state the attack button must be pressed again to unleash it. If it hits, both players either input button commands, mash a certain button, or spin the analogue stick the fastest during the time limit (again, akin to the button events of the original Secret Techniques). If the attacking character wins, the ultimate will hit, typically taking away around a third to a full bar of the opponent's health. If the defending character/victim wins, they will escape without major damage. * Characters can now dodge by fast-double-tapping the jump button on the ground while also choosing any direction, and holding the jump button down while doing so allows for continuous dodging. * Guards can now be broken if too much attacks are blocked. * Attack combos are now reduced to 9 from 12 (again, Circle button by default), via only having one directional combo, one midair combo and one throw done on the ground. These moves also all have their own changes aside from new names different from the original 2D-plane titles to better fit their motifs: ** Each character now has various inputs for their basic combos that branch off into directional inputs from there, just like the prior title. However, the total button inputs normally now range to around 10 button inputs (more or less depending on the character), with the basic forward combo being done with all neutral inputs, an upward launching combo done with up, and a downward combo with down (that can prevent the victim from teching/recovering). An example of this is Attack x6, then up + Attack x4 for a character's upward base-combo finisher. *** An expansion to this is now characters having a left-to-right base-combo finisher that instead launches the opponent in a spiralling takeoff. During this time, pressing either respective support button allows for the support character to appear with a followup dunking attack for extra damage. However, the victim is able to use their support character to safely catch them from falling to the ground with a quick recovery if their support button input overrides the attacker's. ** One direction combo is added with various inputs, ranging from either 1 to 6 depending on the character. How this is actually performed is by simply first tap-tilting a direction on the left control stick, then pressing the attack button upon returning the stick to neutral (as opposed to doing it while full-tilting the stick). ** One aerial combo for each character as opposed to 3 like in the 2D-plane titles. However, each character has a different finisher that sends the victim in various directions. ** A nod to the downward directional guard-break combos in the 2D-titles is the OTG (On The Ground) attack, where it is an attack solely for hitting downed opponents next to the attacker whenever possible. ** Throws are now done by holding down a guard button then combining it with the attack button. Air throws are removed. ** Each character also has an "Ultimate Impact", where if the player holds down the attack button, the character controlled will charge up a very powerful strike. If it hits, it zooms in on the opponent's face taking a heavy blow in a short, cinematic close-up, and also allows for a good amount of chakra spheres to be dropped upon them hitting the ground. One of the new features introduced to the series in Ultimate Ninja Storm is "Awakening Mode", a transformation mode akin to the prior installments but is instead activated on its own outside of Secret Techniques. It is done when a player loses a certain amount of health during a match, and starts to charge their chakra for a certain amount of time. The health requirement for each character differs based on how powerful the transformation is. Once activated, the character gains new abilities, speed, and stronger attacks. A few of the characters in the game gain entirely new movesets after transforming like in the 2D-titles, such as Naruto Uzumaki. Another new powerup mechanic is the Storm Gauge, which is a gauge next to the portrait of the character that is filled up upon hitting the opponent with consecutive-unblocked-combos. Upon being full, attributes are increased for both the on-point character and their supports if they have any, while also refilling their chakra gauge instantly. As a throwback to the Level 1-to-3 Secret Techniques in the 2D-titles, a filled Storm Gauge also can increase the power of a connected Ultimate Jutsu. Returning to the game from previous installments is the "jutsu clash" mechanic, which is initiated if both players activate their special attack at the same time. During this mode, both players have to press the corresponding button as fast as possible in order to override their respective opposition's jutsu in the clash. The game includes 25 playable characters, each of which can also be used as a support character during battle. Ten additional support-only characters were made available as free downloadable content. A new costume for Naruto is unlocked when all support characters are unlocked. Playable Characters Категория:Игры Категория:Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm